Where Have I Been
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: Start off on August 10, 2023. Tyler had always been with her mother, it's always been just the two of them. A local car show brings someone new to Tyler though. It's not until after, that she finds out who these two guys are. 'M' for language.
1. Chapter One

**Where Have I Been?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean or Sam. Tyler, Shannon, Jack, and Ryan are mine however. Kay, thanks bye.**

**Chapter One**

August 10, also known to some as my birthday. And today, I'm 18. I think some people believe it's an important age, but I just don't see what the big deal is. I already have my license and thanks to my awesome dedication to my school work I get to stay for another year. I should have graduated last year but I kind of failed my math and English final and I have to repeat my Senior year. I spent my summer in the school, only to find out that I still wouldn't be able to graduate because I didn't have enough credit. Even after going to summer school I was still short by like 6 credit, I have no idea how that happened. So, now I get to go back, be a Senior again, and graduate when I should have graduated last year. Whatever, what's one more year, right? Now if I can just stay out of trouble this year I'll be walking in graduation, not just getting my diploma.

My dad isn't around, he never has been. My mom doesn't talk about him much, but when I ask about him she tells me whatever I want to know. I don't ask much because I know she doesn't really want to talk about it. I know that we're alike because my mom always tells me that when I do something that he might have done. I also know his last name. My mom told me that she gave me his last because it was one of two things of his that she could give me. The other is a necklace with some pendent on it. Well, it's not so much a necklace as it is a pendent on a string. The pendent is some kind of Celtic symbol that means protection or something, my mom says. I don't know what it's supposed to protect me from but I always have it on. It was my dads and he gave it to my mom, who gave it to me. Even though I don't know him I'm still attached to it and I would freak if it ever went missing.

"Tyler! Time to get up!" You'd think I'd be allowed to sleep lat on my birthday, not that I wasn't already up. "Tyler Marie! Let's go!"

"Coming mom!" In a few minutes. Hey I'm reading a book, I'm almost done with this chapter. I'll go down after that.

"Now Tyler, before breakfast gets cold!"

"Okay!" Or not.

As I came down the stairs, on the couch in the living room I saw a square package wrapped in blue paper. When I go to the bottom of the stairs my mom was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." She straightened up, smiling at me. "Come on, I made your favorite," she turned to walk into the kitchen. "Waffles, home fries, corned beef hash, and bacon."

"Mom," I followed her into the kitchen taking my usual seat at the one end of the table. "I think you made a little too much food. I'm not a pig or anything."

"I just wanted to make you something special for your birthday."

"Alright, alright." My mom walked over and put a plate of food in front of me before going to sit down in her seat across from me with a plate for her self.

"So, what are you plans for today?"

"I don't know, I'll probably hang out with Jack or Ryan. There's a classic car show in the center of town today, so we'll probably check that out."

"You do know for an 18 year-old girl, but you sure don't act like it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, most girls your age, especially now, are more interested in going to that mall or how they look or who has the cutest butt in school." My mom explained in her, still surprisingly thick, Irish accent.

"So, you're saying I don't care what I look like?""Not as much as many other girls. Which isn't bad really, it means your not so vain." She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You know mom, you used to love those old American muscle cars. How are you honestly surprised that I like them too, when I grew up with a '67 Pontiac Firebird in my driveway?"

"I'm just saying Ty, a lot of young kids your age, especially girls, lost interest in those old cars."

"Well," I got up with my plate, placing it in the sink. "I love 'em. In fact I'm almost done with workin' on my car. Pretty soon I can have it in one of these car shows."

"That's another thing. What girl do you know that can completely restore a classic car, alone, and to it's former glory?"

"I'm the only one that I know of. I wonder why? Do you think it's because I'm so awesome? I think it's because I'm so awesome."

"See there it is again."

"There what is again?" I leaned back against the counter.

"You father would definitely say something like that."

"Oh yeah?" I walked back to the table, taking my seat again.

"He also loved the muscle cars. Hell he was in love with his car. I'm sure he would have married it if it was legal. Always fixed it himself too, never trusted anyone to do except maybe for his dad. I'll bet that he still has it." My mom trail off, picturing the car I'm sure.

"What did he drive?" I couldn't help asking.

"You'll love this, he had, or has, a black 1967 Chevy Impala. God I loved that car."

"An Impala? Nice choice."

"His father gave it to him on his 16th birthday, I believe. You know, your dad would be very proud of you."

"Proud of me? Why?"

"Well, one your choice of car. And two, you're fixing it on your own."

"Mom," I looked up at her smiling a little. "Did you know that you're blushing?"

She stood quickly and went over to the sink, like that would change the fact that I saw or something. "Tyler, why don't you call Jack or Ryan or someone. See if they're up yet."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself, I suppose, and slowly turned to face me. "Of course not, it's just such a beautiful day and you've finished eating so why not-"

"HEY WINCHESTER! You awake in there?" You know, I never knew what timing my friends had. Jack must have been walking by and saw that the inside door was open. My mom had closed the screen door to keep out bugs, I guess Jack decided to yell into my house.

"Yeah, in the kitchen Jack!" I turned to my mom. "Well, I guess Jack's awake."

"Yeah, I guess so."

**TBC**

**A/N:** So, yeah that's the first chapter, and I just finished typing it up and was going to type up another one, but it's like 1am and I actually want to go to sleep before 3 tonight. So here's this first chapter, and I'll have the second and third up tomorrow if I'm home. It's my mom's birthday and I think she wants to go to Philly for cheese steaks. We'll see.

Read and Review please. I just ask that if you don't like it then please don't post anything. But if you think I should add something or you're wondering about something please let me know.

Thanks! J

~ Jenna~


	2. Chapter Two

**Where Have I Been**

**Disclaimer****: Dean and Sam are not mine. I love them, but they do not belong to me. By the way, there is no Shannon in this story. I made a mistake with Tyler's mom's name, it's actually Megan. I haven't looked at this story in a while and for got her name and couldn't remember what name I gave her and where I had mention it either. I thought about naming her Shannon, that being an Irish name and all, you know her being right from Ireland she'd have an Irish name. But I only thought about using Shannon, apparently I didn't. Oops.**

**Chapter Two**

Jack Warner is like my best friend and I've known him for as long as I can remember. And he can get very comfortable when he is in my house.

I thought that we were going to leave when he came over, so I had gone up stairs to get dresses. I came back down maybe ten minutes later, in my favorite dark blue jeans and my favorite faded out Zepplin shirt I stole from my mom when I was ten after she told me it was my dads favorite. I pulled my long, dark brown hair back into a ponytail to keep in out of my face. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised that Jack was sitting in my former seat with a plate full of food in front of him.

"Happy birthday!"

"Jack, I thought we were going out? We gotta go get Ryan's lazy ass up and out of bed."

"What, I didn't eat anything this morning Ty, your mom offered and it would have been rude to turn down a good meal."

"Yeah, well so is talking with your mouth full of food but you don't seem to have a problem with that.."

"Tyler relax and sit down. Don't rush Jack, let him finish eating, you have plenty of time to go get Ryan."

"Fine, whatever." I couldn't be an adult about waiting though. I sat down, letting a sigh pass through my lips. My mom gave me a disapproving look which I returned with an innocent shrug.

"Okay, all done." Jack pushed back from the table and stretched. "Let's go get that lazy bum."

"Finally." I got up and followed Jack, giving my mom a quick kiss on my way out. "Be back later mom."

"Have a good time."

Jack was already out the door and walking down the street toward Ryan's. I had to jog a little to catch up to him. We were walking at the same pace when Jack stopped suddenly, taking hold of my wrist to stop me as well.

"Are we really going to get Ryan? Why can't the two of us fo to the car show?" Jack was now staring down at our hands, mine now in his.

"Because, Ryan is our friend. He'd be so pissed if we forgot him."

He looked up, staring into my eyes. "You think we need a baby sitter don't you?"

"Be serious Jack." I went to walk away but he moved nowhere and still held on to my hand. He gently guided me back to where he stood.

"So you don't think we need someone to watch our every move?" His face was so close to mine I couldn't even see his mouth, but I could hear the smirk appear on his face at the end of that sentence.

"Why? Do you plan on doing something inappropriate Jack?"

Again I knew he was smiling, but this time I could see that it had spread up to his gorgeous green eyes.

I smiled back. "Come on" I moved closer, giving him a short, soft kiss. "Let's go get Ryan.

There was no physical resistance this time, but a heard Jack groan in protest from behind me, making me laugh.

Going to get Ryan was a waste of out time. His mom answered the door and informed us that the lazy bum was still asleep. So I asked her if she could have Ryan meet us at the car show when he go up. She said no problem, wished me a happy birthday, and told Jack and I to a fun. So Jack and I were off, again, to the car show.

"You see Ty, I knew he was going to be asleep still."

Jack and I continued down the street, hand in hand, toward the center of town.

"Well, we had to see right?" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah I guess so."

Jack let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. He lightly kissed the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist, making our walk a little more difficult but neither of us would release the hold we had on each other.

*****

My daughter is 18 today, I haven't seen her since she was 3. I woke up one morning 15 years ago to find a not on the pillow next to me and my daughter, Tyler, and her mother and my girlfriend, Megan, gone.

_Dean,_

_I'm sorry to leave like this, in the middle of the night, but I can't have Tyler grow up with this life. It's too dangerous. And with what happened last week. I just can't loose her, I won't. She needs a normal life, not a life like we had. I want better for her. You will see her again, if you find us I won't run. I know you'll start searching for us once you've read this letter. If and when you do find us all I can hope for is that you'll try to put this life behind you, I know it'll be hard but think about Tyler. I'm not asking you to stop. And when you find us, if you don't stop it's fine, but I can't have anything involving this life around her. The weapons, the Latin, the protection spells. All of it. When she is older I'll give her the necklace you gave to me, I know it'll make us both feel a little better knowing what's really out there. At least she'll have something, but she won't know why, just that it was yours. Please know that I love you Dean and I don't want to hurt you, even though I know doing this does. I won't let Tyler become a solider, not like we were. I am so sorry Dean. _

_I love you,_

_Megan_

About a week before Megan left, we almost lost Tyler.

We were in Nevada working on a case, Megan stayed with Megan most of the time while Sam and I went looking around. Before we knew just what we were hunting it attacked Tyler. A striga. I came in the middle of the night, While Megan had gone into the bathroom, like it was waiting for her to leave the room. She came out and saw the thing feeding on Tyler. Megan shot at it, but it got away, leaving Tyler on the bed unconscious. She was in the hospital for four day, not waking until Sam and I killed the striga. And that was when I started to think that I should stop the hunting. Before I could tell Megan, she was gone.

And she was right, I have been searching for them since she left. Thought I found them once, but it was a dead end. It was an old place she used to live, before we'd met. I never though trying to find someone would be harder than hunting down demons.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been sitting in front of that window?"

"'Bout a half-hour, why?"

Sam looked back to his computer. "Nothing, just wondering."

Sam keeps looking at me like I'm going to snap any minute. He's always watching what he says around me. Especially on August 10th.

"What kind of music do you think she likes?" I turned away from the window, looking over to the bed where Sam was sitting.

He looked back up. "What?"

"God, I hope she doesn't listen to rap or hip-hop."

"Dean, what are you talking about?"

"Tyler. She's 18 today Sammy."

"I know." Sam's voice softened and he looked away.

"I have no idea who she is." Which pisses me off the most. I not mad Megan left, I get it, I do. I just hate not knowing who my daughter is.

"I know." Sam went quite again. Then clear his throat. "So hey, Bobby said it looks like there's a vengeful spirit in Ridge Field, New Hampshire. And hey, who knows maybe Meg went somewhere up that way."

I smirked at Sam. "It's been 15 years and I haven't found them yet."

"It's less than two hours Dean, let's check out the spirit and maybe ask around about Megan and Tyler. Plus, when I went online to do some research I found out that there's apparently a classic car show there today. We can check that out, get your mind off things, what do you say?"

"You hate car shows Sam."

"So? Come on Dean."

"Fine, we'll go check it out."

It's not like I can find any less then I already have. And my maybe I get to take out my frustrations on a ghost, so that's something.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So, yeah, I lied about having the next 2 chapters up. Sorry, I haven't been on my computer much. I've been reading. Which, I highly recommend that you read _The Summoning by Kelly Armstrong. It was very good, but I wasn't reading that the whole time. I read that in like a total of 2 days or so. ANYWAY! _

_Here's the next chapter, you find out Dean's Tyler's dad, even though anyone could figure that out, since Tyler had her dad's Zeppelin shirt on in the first chapter. So um…yeah. BY ^_^_

_~Jenna_


	3. Chapter Three

**Where Have I Been?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Dean or Sam.**

**Chapter Three**

Walking to the car show, Jack and I stopped at Richie's Auto Body. Richie had my baby sitting out in front of his shop as a sort of "Welcome to the Car Show". A 1968 Chevrolet Chevelle, red with black racing stripes going from the front bumper to the back would be the first thing anyone coming for the south end of town will see. I didn't want it out though, I don't really trust people with my CD's let alone my car. Too many people and kids running around, I worked my ass off on that car and I didn't want anything to happen to it. So, I was a little pissed. Jack saw it, he can always see when I get pissed or even a little mad.

"Ty, let it go. Come on just keep walking." He held my arm and tried to guide me to the rest of the car show. Yeah, it didn't really work to well.

"I just want to talk to him, you know have a nice civil conversation. Richie! Come here Rich!" Jack let go of my arm, knowing that his attempts to distract me were useless.

"Who's calling me?" I heard Richie yell back from the office in the back.

"Richie, it's Tyler. Get the _hell _out here! I need to talk to you _now_!"

He emerged from his office with a confused look. "What's the matter Ty?"

"What's the matter? That!" I pointed to my car sitting out front.

"What?" He just didn't get it.

"I didn't want my car out for everyone to see Richie! If I did I would have put it out my self or I would have asked you if you wouldn't mind bringing it out for me."

"It not like it's unfinished, you were done two days ago. Why wouldn't you want to show off your work? Everyone will be impressed a girl your age fixed it up to look like new." He started to walk out to my car.

I followed. "There are too many people here, too many kids running around with parents who will let them do what ever they want. Something's going to happen to it."

"You're paranoid Tyler. Nothings going to happen." Clearly he wasn't giving up. He wanted to show off my car, tell everyone that he had been my mentor. "You have my word."

"Tyler," Jack looked at me. "It'll be fine. It looks to good to just have it sit in the garage today. It looks better than most of the cars out there. Brag a little." He smiled.

"I'll brag when school starts."

"You don't need to wait for school, all the guys taking auto this year are already jealous as hell. They were jealous last year when you first got it and said that you'd be working on it your self to fully restore it. And when you brought it in to work on during class."

I smiled remembering last school year when I was bringing it in to get more work done on it. I got that car and all of a sudden I was like the hottest chick in school. Jack didn't like that to much. Neither did this girl Jamie, the most popular girl in school. She's didn't really like me all that must before, but now she hated me.

"Yeah." I sighed giving in. "Okay, fine keep it out." I turned to look at Richie. "But if anything happens to my car I swear to god that I will burry you." He laughed, is he stupid? "I'm not kidding, this car is in your car, you better not let a single scratch get on this car. If there is you will be hospitalized."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I watch the car."

"You better." He waved and walked back to the garage, going back into the office.

"Okay, now that that's settled, Ty you want to go check out the rest of the cars, that is why we came here after all." Jack gave me this look that is hard to describe, but made me relax a little and fell like I could trust that nothing would happen.

"Yeah, okay. I just have to run into the shop to see if I left my sweatshirt here the other day."

"You're cold?" He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. God I loved when he did that.

"No, but it's my favorite one and I'm gonna throw it in my car so I don't forget it. Again. Wait here." I turn to go back inside and heard Jack sigh. "And don't lean on my car!" I yelled back to him.

I went in and found my black AC/DC sweatshirt on the back work bench, right where I had left it. On my way back out I stopped at Richie's office to remind him to keep an eye on my car, he rolled his eyes and again promised me he would. Walking out I noticed two guys standing by my car, at a respectable distance, talking to Jack. The one, a little short and older than the other, circled it. Bending down to look underneath to see how it looked. As I got closer and he straightened up I could hear the conversation.

The man admiring the car walked back to the front and started asking Jack questions and talking about the car.

"Looks good, almost like it was driven off the lot. It's a restoration though, right? No way any one your age would have one almost new, unless your parents or actually maybe grandparents had it new."

Tyler looked at him slightly confused. "Yeah, it's a restoration. But you don't think I did it do you?"

"Well, yeah. You didn't?"

Jack shook his head.

"Oh," the man paused for a moment. "Who did? Is he around here?"

"She." Jack corrected.

"Excuse me?" he looked confused by Jack one syllable answer.

"It's not a 'he' who worked on it. It's a 'she'. This is my girlfriends cars, she's actually right behind you." Jack nodded in my direction.

**********

I turned when the kid nodded to someone behind me. In front of me stood a girl about 5'4" with jade green eyes and red hair.

Everything around me stopped as soon as I looked at those eyes. She stood there looking at me like I was some crazy psycho. But I couldn't do anything but stare. After 15 years of searching, Tyler, my baby girl, was here in front of me. I was sure it was her, not that I could just grab her and hug her and tell her how much I loved her. It's been 15 years, she didn't remember who I was. I could see that she didn't remember exactly who I was, but I was a familiar face to her. She stood trying to think of were she'd seen me before.

After a moment she spoke. "Dude. You okay? You eat some bad nachos or something?"

An accent. Not as thick as Megan's but it was there, which meant that she had spent time in Ireland after they left.

I heard Sam clear his throat behind me. I snapped out of it, I had to act like I didn't know her. At least until I found Megan.

"Hm? Oh, no I'm fine. So your boyfriend told me it was you who restored the car?" _Boyfriend_? She has a _boyfriend_.

"Yeah, it took forever. Busted my ass doing it." She smiled, clearly pleased with herself.

"Looks great, like new. How long did it take?"

"Over a year. Killed my social life, but whatever. Totally worth it if it means having a badass car."

"What social life? You never had a social life that could be killed." The boy dub Tyler's _boyfriend_ commented.

"Shut up Jack, I did to have a social life."

"Ty, getting into fights doesn't count."

She glared at him and look as though she might punch him. I glanced back at Sam smiling, he smiled back shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't just verbally fight Tyler. You physically fight."

Tyler rolled her eyes then looked back to me, but not at me. She looked passed me at something else.

"Speaking of physically fighting people." She trailed off.

I took a look be hind me and saw another girl walking over to where we were.

"Great, it's Jamie. Tyler just stay calm okay?" Jack seemed to warn.

"I'm good as long as she doesn't piss me off." Tyler simply said.

I looked back to her. "You have problems with this girl?"

"She's got the problem. She's just jealous that I'm more popular with guys now that I have my car. They pay less attention to her now and more attention to the car."

"Dean," Sam stepped up next to me on the phone. "It's Bobby."

Damn. "Shit. Alright." I whispered back. "Hey nice job with the car kid. Good work, flawless."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Sam and I walked away just as the other girl approached. "Sam, I wanna stay close for a minute. See if anything happens."

Sam sighed. "What are you gonna do Dean? You can't just go and stop anything from happening, you'll completely freak her out. You have to find Megan first."

"I just want to see, alright."

"Yeah, okay."

**********

The two guys walk away just as Jamie came forward.

"Jamie, go away alright. I'm not really in the mood for a public fight right now, I'm with my boyfriend alright. So what ever you want just save it."

She laughed. "You mean the boyfriend you stole from me?!"

"I didn't steal anyone from you. You went even going out, you didn't even talk to him!"

"Well I was going to!"

"Okay whatever, I'm leaving see you later."

Jack and I walked away.

"Hey congrats Ty. You didn't hit her."

"Yeah well, she didn't piss me off-"

-SCREEEECH-

I heard the loud, long, screech of metal on metal and froze. My heart started racing, my mouth dropped. I knew what that sound was, but I didn't want to believe it.

"PLEASE, don't tell me that that bitch is still by my car. PLEASE don't tell me that she actually, purposely, _keyed _my _car_!"

Jack was looking back to where the noise had come from, mouth wide open. I began to slowly turn around and he tried to stop me. "Don't."

Turning around I saw Jamie walking, slowly, back to the front of my car. Keys in hand.

"I am going to kick the _shit _out of you!" I went to lunge forward, she stepped back, but Jack held me around the waist.

"Tyler, don't. I know you want to kill her right now, but is she really worth it? You still have some paint right? We'll fix okay. Don't fight. The cop will come, you be thrown in a holding cell until your mom bails you out. A scratch isn't worth all that."

I was still tense, and still wanted to see her on the ground in pain and bleeding. But he had a point, unfortunately. "Fine." I said to him through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on Jack let her go. I good fight is just what she needs to work out the daddy issues she clearly has." Jack grip loosened slightly, but I stayed put. "I mean the only reason fixed this was so that daddy might come back and say that he loves her, when he clearly doesn't."

Jack hated when anyone said something like that, I felt the muscle in his arms flex in aggravation. But he was fight with himself, because he really didn't want me to fight, not here.

"Still no? Huh. Well, fine." Jamie walked over to the right and picked up a wrench that had been dropped there. My eyes went wide as she raised it up and brought it down on the driver side mirror. She walked to the front, stepped the side and turned her head to look at me with a devilish grin. Again she brought the wrench up and smashed it in to the head light.

I watch the glass sparkle and shimmer as it fell to the ground.

Then Jack let go.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Man I would be SO pissed if anyone did that to my car. I doubt they would be breathing. At least not with out the help of a machine. Well, if I had that car or one like it.

I'd like to thank Kristen for the review on the last chapter. I was up kind of late when typing up that chapter and didn't realize that I said "_Megan had been with Megan" or whatever it was exactly. Thank you for pointing it out to me._

_I'm glad anyone reading this is enjoying it. Thank for reading!_

_~Jenna_


	4. Chapter Four

**Where Have I Been?**

**Disclaimer:**** The Impala, Dean, Sam, and Bobby aren't mine! **

**Chapter Four**

I heard the scrapping of keys on the side of a car, instantly looking to mine but quickly realized it was out of sight. I heard Tyler's voice rising and turned to see what was going on.

"Oh come on Jack let her go. I good fight is just what she needs to work out the daddy issues she clearly has." The girl who had walked past me, this Jamie Tyler had problems with, stood next to the car taunting her. "I mean the only reason fixed this was so that daddy might come back and say that he loves her, when he clearly doesn't."

I felt my arms tightening. What a little bitch. I honestly don't think I have ever called a 17/18year old girl a bitch before but her. Man I just wanted to smack her. How dare she say that? I don't love my daughter? That's bull shit, if I didn't love her I wouldn't have been looking for her for the last 15 years.

I want to take a step forward, but was held back by Sam who looked almost just as pissed as me. I watched, through narrow eyes, as Jamie pick a wrench up off the ground, raised it and brought it down on the driver side mirror smashing the glass as it hit the ground. The bitch smirked, clearly satisfied with the reaction she was getting from Tyler. Jack sit had a hold on her, but just talking to her for five minutes she seemed to be more like me than her mom. Yeah she looked like Megan, but that girl was me through and through I knew it. And if I was right, he wasn't going to be keeping her back for long.

I watched the wrench smash through the headlight, spend glass and plastic all over the parking lot near the car. My jaw tightened, not just because I was watching my daughters car being destroyed, unable to do a thing to stop it, but because this girl hated someone so much that she would go and ruin someone's hard work.

I ripped my arm from Sam's grasp, unable to just stand there, when I saw Jack's hand fall to his sides.

**********

I didn't hesitate when Jack's let me go. It was one smooth motion; his arms fell and I lunged. I saw the look of horror on Jamie's and just grinned at her. She took several steps back, raising the wrench intending to use it as a weapon. Was she serious?

"Put the fucking wrench down bitch! What are you going to do with that, huh?" I Stopped a few feet from her, not wanting to get too close quiet yet.

"Come here and I'll show you!" She gripped the wrench tightly.

"TYLER! DON'T BE STUPID! SHE'LL KNOCK YOU OUT WITH THAT THING!" Jack yelled from behind me, Jamie just smirked at me standing up straight, now more confident.

I just let out a laugh. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

"You think I won't hit you?! Come on bitch!" Seeing that I hadn't backed down and showed no fear at all, I saw the confidence she just had began to fade.

"Oh, I know you won't!"

I moved, bending back dodging her swing bringing my foot up catching her behind her knee. I stood back up, grabbing her wrist and yanking the wrench from her. She fell to the ground with a hard thud, and a gasp. I threw the wrench toward the garage as she climbed back to her feet charging at me, her right arm pulled back ready to swing. As Jamie's fist came forward, I grabbed it with my left hand gripping her arm with my right and swung her around slamming her against my car.

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch and my teeth clench together. I held her against my car, my hand balled up into fist gripping her shit. I wanted nothing more than to punch the shit out of her, I had already managed to kick her ass without even hitting her once. All I had done was dodge her attempts to hit me. I was honestly amazed at myself, and her I thought that she could fight better I mean she talked so much shit she made it seem like she could fight better.

"TY! I see your mom's car coming!"

Fuck. I closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath, a low growl coming from my throat. "You better fucking thank god!" I pulled her off my car, shoving her away from it making her stumble. I turned and headed back toward Jack, taking deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"You okay?" Jack whisper to me, rubbing my arms.

"Fine." I snapped, not at him more just in frustration.

"Aw, does Tyler have to go cause mommy is coming?" Jamie had the nerve, and the guts, to actually walk up to me and stand inches away, block me and Jack.

"Move. Now." I saw my mom getting out of her car walking over with a stern look on her face.

Jamie looked behind her, also spotting my mom. She turned back to me with a smirk. "You're not going to do a thing, and you know it. Can't get in trouble again, next stop's juvie, right?"

Yeah, juvie, yeah not now that I'm 18. More like jail, not that I'd be there for very long, I don't think.

"Jamie, knock it off alright. Move." Jack pushed past her, his arm wrapped around my waist.

**********

I was impressed, she could handle herself really well. Each movement glided smoothly into the next. She moved like her mother; fluid, swift, fast, powerful, fierce, and graceful all at once. Sam and I continued to walk forward, having gotten off the phone with Bobby. Jack had said something about Tyler's mom coming, I looked over in the direction he motioned to and just stared.

She wasn't too far from me, just across the street, but she had her eyes on Tyler not even noticing me. God, the way she moved, her hair flowing behind her. 15 years and I still love her. I never thought I'd ever love one person or even have thoughts of marrying anyone. But Megan was…Well she was Megan. I never had to lie to her about what I did, or act different from the person I was.

I looked back over to Tyler, who was now moving past Jamie along side Jack. She and her mother made eye contact. I watch Jamie move forward, rage showing on her face. She reached out to grab Tyler.

"TYLER! MOVE!"

**********

I heard the man from before call my name, I went to duck but I guess I was too slow because Jamie, I could only assume, had a firm hold on my hair and yanked me back.

"Fucking bitch!" I glared up at her, my head feeling like it was bashed in with a hammer.

**********

With out thinking I ran over to where Tyler was, standing right next to Megan.

"Fucking bitch!" Tyler hit the ground hard, her head snapping back slamming on the parking lot. She was up in an instant and lunging at Jamie. Her fist swung and she nailed her right in the jaws sending her flying back and to the ground. She jumped forward with ever intention of beating the hell out of her, I could see it in her eyes. She was pissed.

Before she was able to reach her, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill her I swear to god I am!" She screamed, thrashing and kicking, her head smashing into my chin.

"Tyler! Stop it! Calm down!" She stopped her kicking but was still struggling to get out of my grasp. I turned to see Megan staring at me with wide eyes. I couldn't tell if she was happy or not to see me, she just stared. "Meg, ugh" I groan as Tyler's elbow jab into my side in her attempt to escape. "A little help her? Please?"

She shook her head. "Yeah. Right. Tyler!" She mved and stood in front of the tow of us, taking Tyler's face in her hand. "Tyler stop it! Right now!"

"Mom, she-"

"I know, but you have to knock it off!"

**********

I watched as Jamie scrambled back to her feet darting back in the direction she had come from. My mom was holding my face, and the guy from earlier held on to my waist. Did he call my mom Meg? No way.

His grip loosened a bit, but he still held onto me I guess because he wasn't sure if I'd go after Jamie or not. All of a sudden my vision started to blur a bit, I saw dark spots in the corner of my eyes.

"Mom…I-"

**********

"Tyler!" Jack yelled coming to stand right beside me.

Tyler suddenly went lip in my arms, totally unconscious. I glanced up at Megan, she looked at me, worry filling her eyes. I laid her gently on the ground, pulling my keys out of my pocket tossing them to Sam. "Sammy go get the car, now!" He was already running to the car when the keys were in his hands. "Hey, Tyler? Ty? Baby wake up."

"Baby, please open your eyes!" Megan tapped lightly on her cheek. I put my hand on the back of her head and felt a wet spot.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack asked us, he seem completely scared.

I pulled my hand away and saw that it was red. "Megan, look." She glanced at my hand, her eyes getting bigger.

"God, Dean-"

"She'll be fine. I promise."

I heard my car pulling forward, and I was up with Tyler before the car was in park. "Sammy, let Megan drive to the hospital!" Sam slide over as Megan got behind the wheel. I got into the back seat with Tyler in my lap. "Hey, Jack! You coming or what?!" The kid just stood there frozen, in shock I guess whatever it was we couldn't wait all day. He quickly jumped into the car, slamming the door shut.

Megan slammed her foot on the pedal and sped toward the hospital. I held Tyler in my arms, wishing she would just open her eyes. This was all too familiar to me, one of the last times I held she was in the same state. It scared the hell out of me. For once in my life, I actually could wait until we got to the hospital.

**TBC**

**A/N: Wow. I almost forgot about this story, so sorry. I think I have too many going at once. Lol. But I updated, finally. I hope you like it. I like the fighting and at the end when Tyler collapses in Dean's arms. I know it's not the usual Dean, but I think it works see how it's his daughter and everything. Sam makes him soft sometimes, how do you think he'd be with his daughter? It's cute. I like it. Enjoy!**

**~Jenna**


	5. Chapter Five

**Where Have I Been?**

**Disclaimer:**** Most of the stuff doesn't not belong to me…Do I really have to have a disclaimer in every chapter? Can't I put one in the summary and the first chapter and be done with it? **

**Chapter Five**

The hospital was closer then I had thought, we were pulling up to the ER about ten minutes after getting in the car but I pretty sure that it should have taken a little longer. Not that it mattered because we didn't really have any time to waste doing the speed limit and stopping at the stop signs.

When we pulled up to the hospital, Megan practically ripped open the back door to let me get out with Tyler in my arms. Sam ran ahead of us to go talk to someone at the nurses' station and get a doctor or bed for Tyler. Megan walked beside me and Jack followed close behind, on his phone talking to someone named Ryan who had called him telling him what was going on.

We walked inside and were met by a doctor and a bed that I could place Tyler down on. The man in the white lab coat walked up, pulling out a small flash light, and looked at Tyler's eyes. "What happened?"

I was totally prepared to lie but Megan jump right into the true. I guess she didn't need to really lie anymore. "There was an altercation with a classmate of hers. This girl had wreaked her car, but Tyler had walked away. Then the girl came back at her, grabbing her by her hair and yanked her down. Her head slammed onto the pavement of the parking lot."

The doctor looked at Megan in disbelief. "Is that all?"

"Not really, she had gotten up almost immediately after being thrown to the ground and she lunged at this other girl. Her father, Dean, had held her back before she could really hurt the girl. Then she just went limp in his arms." As Megan talked, other people came over and stared wheeling Tyler down the hall. "James, is she going to be alright?"

James? "I think it's only a concussion, and her quick movements made it so she passed out. But we're going to run a few tests and double check. Megan don't worry, as far as I can tell with out any tests, Ty looks like she going to be okay. Now that other girl, was it Jamie?" Megan nodded her head, I just watched the two interact, wondering how they new each other and how he knew anything about Jamie. "Okay, well once Tyler's back in commission you know she's going after her. If that girl was smashing up her car, then Ty's going to be pissed."

The nurses' and another doctor or two push Tyler into some room down at the end of the hall. James gave Megan a soft smile and went after the group of people with my daughter. I turned to Megan, who looked almost as if she wanted to collapse to the ground right where she stood. "Who's James?"

She looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"Who. Is. James?" I crossed my arms over my chest, I felt Sam shifting uncomfortably behind me.

Megan stared a me for a moment the rolled her eyes. "You're kidding me right? James is a friend. My best friends brother, Dean."

"So there's nothing, there never was anything?" I kind of felt stupid asking, I've never cared with anyone else. Not with Cassie and not with Lisa, even if Lisa and me weren't together. I never felt jealous when which ever girl I was with at the time talked or was friendly with another guy.

"No, Dean. Nothing, but what would you do if there was? Would you hit him?" I just shrugged my shoulder, which made her shake her head. "There has never been anything between James and me. And there never will be."

"Why? Is it because you just miss me so much? That's why isn't it?"

**********

He flashed me his infamous grin, one that I loved and missed so much. "Nope. It's because he's gay Dean. I think he was checking you out." Dean had a look that was something like disgust on his face. I laughed at his discomfort, it was so easy for me to make him feel weird. He looked at me with soft eyes, I still saw the love that was there 15 years ago.

It hurt so much to leave him, I really didn't want to but at the moment I saw no other choice. I wanted so badly to protect Tyler, keep her away from the life Dean and I had. I never thought he'd give it up, I surprise _I _was able to. It was all we both ever knew. I loved Dean, I love him still but I wanted Tyler to have a normal life. I never wanted to leave Dean out of her life, it hurt to much to really talk about him but if there was something that she wanted to know I would tell her. She had every right to know her father and how much I know he loves her.

"Um," Sam cleared his throat from behind Dean, standing there awkwardly. "I gonna go find some coffee or soda or something."

Sam walked down the other end of the hall, leaving Dean and me alone. I thought that when I saw him again he'd hate me, yell at me, threaten me. Something, but he just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you wait? Leave in the morning." I should have know that was coming, but the question wasn't what caught me a little off guard it was his tone. He spoke softly, there was no anger in his voice at all, sadness and betrayal maybe but it was hard to tell.

"I couldn't leave in the morning Dean, I had to go when you were asleep. If I went in the morning I wouldn't have left I would have stayed and Tyler…I didn't want her in that world, I didn't want her near it."

"But if you waited you wouldn't have had to leave. Meg after we almost lost her it changed everything. I never want anything to happen to her, ever. I was going to leave it all. The hunting, the guns, the lies, and living on the road. All of it, gone, done."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Dean I…I am so sorry." And just like that I broke down. He stepped forward wrapping his arms around me, I buried my face in his chest putting my arms around his waist.

"Shh, Meg it's okay. Alright?"

**********

I've never seen her like this before, the only time I had ever seen her cry was in the hospital with Tyler. I rubbed her back in small circle. "Shh, just clam down babe. Don't worry about it, it's done and over. I promise it's okay."

As sappy as it may sound I was just glad to have her in my arms again. I just stood there, holding onto her gently rocking back and forth with my head on top of hers. Her hair still smelled the same, kind like lilacs and strawberries.

"Come on." She pick her head up to look at me. I gave her a small smirk, bringing my hands up to the side of her face brushing away her tears with my thumb. "Let's go find Sammy, find the waiting room. Wait for James to come back and let us know what going on. I'd go back myself but I know from experience that you can only go in there if you're a doctor."

Megan gave a small laugh as she looked up at me. "Yeah, alright. We should locate Jack too, tell him the James is pretty sure Ty's going to be fine."

I looked around realizing the Jack had disappeared. "Yeah, where is the kid? He just…left."

"No, he's here somewhere. He'd never leave if Tyler was here somewhere hurt. He's most likely in the cafeteria or bath room, anywhere that doesn't look like he's in a hospital. He gets a little nervous when he's here."

We made our way back down the other end of the hall toward the waiting room, I could see Jack sitting as close to the door as he possibly could. Poor kid, I understood how he felt but I've seen and been in places scarier than a hospital. Being inside a plane about 35,000 feet in the air for instance, not a good time.

Megan sat next to Jack, who had his hands over his eye and was bouncing his knee nervously up and down. I sat next to her, soon joined by Sam who had brought 4 cups of coffee and sugar and cream for who ever wanted it. We all sat there. Waiting. I jumped every time I heard a door opening and heard someone walking down the hall toward us.

"Dude, relax okay?" Sam whispered to me.

"Yeah, sure." Easier said then done when you daughter is in the hospital. Now I know how Dad felt when I was out like a light after the accident. Even though James said he thought Tyler would be fine, it did not put me at ease.

**TBC**

**A/N: Woo! Go me! I Updated. I'm kind of a little stuck with this story but not, if that makes any sense. But good news, my writers block seems to be dissipating which is good, right? **

**Okay so my picks for people to portray my characters; Tyler- Alexz Johnson, Megan- Ali Larter, Jack- Charlie Hunnam but younger from when he was on 'Undeclared', Ryan- Chase Crawford. Okay so there are pictures in my profile, I have included the look of Tyler's car pre-destruction. ENJOY!! (:**

**~Jenna**


	6. Chapter Six

**Where Have I Been?**

**Disclaimer:****Most of the stuff doesn't not belong to me…Do I really have to have a disclaimer in every chapter? Can't I put one in the summary and the first chapter and be done with it? Lame...And redundant.**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Tyler's tests took a while, something like two hours. After a little while of sitting in the waiting room we were joined by one of Tyler's friends, Ryan. Seems like more of a shy kid, but he was doing a good job with distracting Jack.

Like I said it took around two hours for Tyler to be all done with what ever test were being done and for her to be in a room. James came out as soon as she was getting wheeled into a private room. When he walked down the hallway toward us Megan and me stood up and met him half way.

"Okay, every thing looks good. No serious damage, just a bump on the head really. But she did hit her head hard enough to knock herself out and she did need eight stitches in the back of her head. Other then a headache she'll be fine."

I heard Megan let out a breath of relief and felt her grabbing my hand. "Thank god. Can we go see her?"

James nodded to us both. "She's down that hallway to the left, four doors down and on your right."

I put my hand out and James shook it. "Thanks for checking her out man."

"I've known Ty for a few years now, I'd never want to see something happen to her. It's not a problem, if it was then I'm in the wrong business."

Megan laughed lightly. "Dean, I'm going to go down."

"Yeah, I'll go tell them she's fine and I'll be right there." Megan nodded to me then walked down to Tyler's room.

James went behind the nurse's station and began to talked to one of the women there. As I turned to walk back to where everyone was sitting, Sam and Jack jumped up walking over to me.

"How is she? She okay? How long will she have to be here?" Jack's questioned pored out, it was had to tell where one ended and the other began.

"Whoa, Jack calm down. Tyler's fine, she needed a few stitches but she's fine." I saw Jack relax a little. "We can go down and see her."

"Really?"

I smirked at Jack and nodded. "Yeah, come on."

I lead the way to Tyler's room, Sam at my right side, Jack and Ryan following close behind. When we reached the room her door was opened and so were her eyes. She looked right at me and gave me a smile. I wasn't sure why exactly until she gave me a wink and Megan turned and smiled too.

"Hey dad." Tyler's voice was soft but strong.

I felt something in my chest squeeze when she said 'Hi', might sound dumb but I did. "Hey. How's your head?"

"Wait," Jack jumped in before Tyler could answer. " 'Dad'? You're Tyler's dad?" I simply nodded. "Well, no offence dude but where the hell have _you_ been?"

I was a little taken aback but the tone of Jack's voice. Tyler came to my defense before I opened my mouth and told this kid some things he might not want to here.

"It's not his fault Jack, I never even said it was. I just never went into why he wasn't around."

Megan stood up from the chair she was in. "It was my fault, don't give Dean any trouble. I know you're worried about what's best for Tyler but her father not being around isn't his fault. I left."

"Oh." I could tell that Jack felt like an idiot. Serves him right, giving me attitude about not being around for my daughter. Probably thinking that I don't give a damn about her.

The room was silent for a moment. I walked over to Tyler's bed, sitting in the other chair the was on the opposite side from where Megan now stood. "How's the head?"

Tyler shrugged. "Hurts. But what hurts more is how much it's going to cost me to fix my car."

She gave out a small groan. "Yeah, I understand that. I had to rebuild my car a while ago after an accident."

"The Impala?" I saw her eye brighten as she asked about my car.

I was a bit confused, never knew that Megan told her about the Impala though it would make sense if she's into fixing cars and the old classics. I looked to where I thought Megan was but found the room to be empty now and the door shut. "Uh, yeah. The Impala. Guess your mom told you about it huh?"

She nodded, sitting up in her bed. "Yeah. But she never told me about you totaling the thing."

"Yeah well, she wouldn't have said much about it, wasn't really the best time in my life. I had just lost my dad and then I get out of the hospital to find that my car was trashed. I was pissed. You sat in your stroller as I worked on it, you know."

"I did, really?" Tyler laughed lightly, which made me smile a bit. "I don't remember that."

"You were only about one year old, you wouldn't. The whole thing sucked."

"I can imagine. My car is messed up but at least mom's here and now you." I nodded, agree to what she was saying. She realized I guess that things could be worse. She went silent for a moment, picking at the blanket on her. "So…How long are you going to be here? Mom says you and your brother move around a lot. You don't really stay in one place too long."

I hadn't really thought about how long Sammy and me were going to stay, I just found out that Tyler was here a few hours ago. We didn't have anytime to talk about it. "For awhile. I never really had an reason to stay anywhere else for too long. I was always looking for you and your mom."

"Really?" She sounded genuinely surprised

"Yeah, of course. I didn't want you mom to leave, but she…Freak out over something. Wanted you to have a more stable environment. She wasn't sure if I'd actually settle down I guess. I would have, she never said anything. And you know what's funny?"

Tyler shook her head. "No, what?"

"I was going to stop moving around, I was going to ask her to married me. But she left the night before I was going to ask her." Her eyes got big. "I still have the ring."

"Let me see!"

"Ty, just because I'm back and I'm here now doesn't mean you mom will marry me."

"What ever, let me see the ring, it is on you?"

"No, it's in the glove compartment."

"You should ask her."

"Tyler." I shook my head.

"I know you said she wouldn't, but mom is completely hung up on you. If you asked her I'm sure she'd say yes."

I was cute how hopeful she was, a in all honesty so was I. "I can't just come back and say 'Hey Meg, let's get hitched'. She might say yes but I can't just ask her Ty."

"Fine, take it slow or what ever. You have to at least ask her, right?"

"I guess." I couldn't believe I was sitting here with my daughter who was giving my advice on relationships. Seems like the roles are a bit reversed.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Took awhile for this update, I'm sorry. But I finally updated, be happy! I have already posted who is portraying who, the pictures are in my profile.**

**Enjoy, read, and please review. =D**

**~Jenna**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Where Have I Been?**_

**Disclaimer:**** Most of the stuff doesn't not belong to I really have to have a disclaimer in every chapter? Can't I put one in the summary and the first chapter and be done with it? I hate having to put them in EVERY chapter.  
**

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up early in the morning, with the sun streaming in through the large picture window. Of course it seemed like it was the brightest sunlight ever, being that I had a _killer _headache all thanks to the bitch known as Jamie. She wrecked my car and wreck my head, I was lucky enough to just have a cut and a concussion and that I didn't land in any of the glass that was spread everywhere.

Even with my head getting smashed into the pavement and my poor car getting trashed, yesterday wasn't the worst day of my life. I had met my father, Dean Winchester, and my Uncle Sam. Although it couldn't have come at a worse time, I was already try to hide a pretty major secret from my mom now I had to keep it from two more people. I'd have to find away to be more stealthy.

Once I was more awake and got yelled at for getting out of bed to shut the blinds, I called up Richie at the auto shop.

"Hey Ty, how's the head?" He ask.

"It's been better but it's not too bad. You alone man?"

"One sec." I heard him lay the phone on his desk and heard the door close. His chair creaked as he sat back down and picked up the phone once again. "Okay, I'm good."

"Did you find anything else about what happened to that Rachael girl? All I know is that she was good one day then massively depressed and then dead in her room. This girl was one of the happiest girl I've seen, everyone loved her. It's not like there was pressure from her parents to do good in school, all they ever wanted was for her to at least get a C."

"Hey, kids feel all kinds of pressure. Maybe she put it on herself."

"I don't think that's it, something interfered and made her kill herself. Or at least made it look like a suicide."

"I think it's the second, she didn't do it to herself. They still have her room and the house closed off for investigation. I got in the other night and-"

"You got in and didn't tell me?"

"One, don't talk to me like you're superior to me. I'm 45 Tyler, you're only 18. And Two, you were with you're boyfriend yesterday and the hospital last night. I didn't get the chance." I just rolled my eyes, it was a habit when I knew someone was right and it annoyed me. Whether they saw it or not. "As I was saying, I saw a small bowl knocked off the dresser and the lamp shad was cocked a little."

"Yeah but that could have happened any time."

"True. But there was sulfur on the window sill."

"Wait, sulfur? No way is it a demon." That shocked me. The presence of a demon was never brought up, there were no signs that would point to one.

"I'm telling you Ty, sulfur. This is a sneaky demon, that detection system I have set up never went off. They're tip toeing around for some reason, but slipped up with this girl. And did it again last night."

"What do you mean? Something _else_ happened?"

"I heard it on the police scanner last night, a girl was found about a mile away from her home in an alley. I went down to check it out after the police had left this morning and found sulfur again."

"And nothing got picked up on your rig?"

"Nope, like I said it's being sneaky."

"_I just can't wait to get her out of here Dean. She's not a fan of hospitals, much like you."_

"_**Hey, hey, hey. I'm fine with hospitals, I just prefer to be anywhere else."**_

"_Okay, what ever you say Dean. Not like you tried to come up with a _good_ reason to not be at the hospital when Tyler was born or anything."_

"Shit," I said, hearing Dean and my mom coming down the hall. "Richie, my parents are coming I gotta go. I'll try to either stop by later or at least call." I hung up the phone and laid back down in my bed.

* * *

Megan had always made little digs at me for having issues with hospitals, it wasn't that I hated them I just never liked the vibe. It's not just the death and sickness every where, if something went down I couldn't just open fire on the place. Even when I was armed, it was useless. That was my problem, also you'd think that demons could enter a hospital since there's a chapel in most of them. Seeing how my dad was killed by a demon inside a hospital that's clearly not the case. After Sam telling me that there's a chance that it's a demon in town and _not_ just a ghost, I really wasn't too keen on being here and sure as hell was glad to get Tyler out of here.

We were right outside Tyler's room, be getting there a beat before Megan, when I heard the very end of a conversation and a phone being hung up inside her room. As I opened the door to step in, it was clear to me that she had just hopped in to the bed.

"Hey Dad, Mom. Come to bust me out?" She smiled nervously, shifting a little.

Something was defiantly up with her. "Yeah…Um, you're all clear to go. You mom brought you a change of clothes."

"How's the head sweetheart?" Megan stepped passed me and laid the duffel bag on the foot of the bed.

"Not so bad, the blinds are closed now so it hurts less. I woke up this morning with the sun shining right in my eyes. It felt like my head was going to explode."

"Well, go ahead and get dress so we can get you out of here. Dean wants out of here as soon as possible." Megan got up and we both walked out of the room.

I pull Megan down the hall a bit, away from Tyler's room. "What? Dean what?"

"She's up to something." Megan just rolled her eyes. "No I'm serious."

"Dean, you haven't even been here for 24 hours and you're already suspecting that your own daughter is 'Up to something'. How can you even tell anything is up?"

"Because she's the spitting image of me _and_ before we walked in she was on the phone with someone and is trying to hide it."

"That girl doesn't hide anything from me."

"Apparently she does."

"Mom? Dad? Where did you guys go?"

I stared at Megan for a moment. "Just, pay attention to her. you know her better then I do, you tell me if something is up with her. We have to keep an eye on her anyway, Sam thinks there's a demon here. And it's gone after two girls around Tyler's age now. If it's building a pattern, Tyler's part of it."

**

* * *

TBC**

**A/N: I think this is a bit shorter then most, but if I keep going it'll end up being the length of like…three chapters. I hope it's to everyone's liking.**

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY!**

**-Jenna**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:**** Most of the stuff doesn't not belong to me…Do I really have to have a disclaimer in every chapter? Can't I put one in the summary and the first chapter and be done with it? **

_**Where Have I Been?**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

After leaving the hospital my dad took me and my mom out to a small local dinner for some breakfast. I had slide into the booth first and my parents looked at each other than at me. When my mom moved to sit next to me, probably figuring I'd be more comfortable with her at my side than Dean, I put my hand up to tell her now. Getting the hint, she smiled, nodded, and went to the other side of the table and motioned for Dean to sit next to me which he did with a grin. I got a plate of waffles and split a side of home fries with my dad, since I didn't think I could eat it all myself. He got steak and eggs and my mom just got coffee and a grapefruit. Lame.

We sat in silence for a while, just eating our meals and enjoying being around one another. I was looking out the window, watching the cars pass by, and thinking about the two girls who were found dead. I had to get to those crime scenes, I need to see them for myself.

"Hey." I felt a nudge on my elbow and looked to see Dean staring at me curiously. "You okay? You look a little out of it."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about plotting my revenge." I shrugged; great he pays attention to things around him. I am so screwed.

"No revenge, no plotting. I'm serious Tyler." My mom spoke up from across the table. "I know you're mad but-"

"Mad doesn't even cover it mom. Do you have any clue what it's going to take to fix my car? The time and money I'll have to put in and that's only _if_ I can find all the parts I need. It took forever the first time and half the time I had to reorder because I was sent the wrong thing."

I heard her let out a sigh. "Sweaty I know I was there for most of it. But you can go and assault her."

"Why not?" I jumped when Dean almost spit his coffee out, laughing.

"Dean, this isn't funny! This is your fault, you know!"

"What, me? How it this my fault? Not like I was able to be around and influence her in anyway." Dean put his fork on his plate and leaned back in the booth, waiting for my mom to speak.

She was thoughtful for a moment, trying to think of exactly what to say. I saw some guilt wash over her face, but it quickly passed. "I'm not the one who always thought the best way to fix your problem is to find something and beat the shit out of it. Don't think for one second you wouldn't be planning to do something if this all happened to you."

"You me if someone came and thrashed my car in front of me just because they were there and then came and attacked me? Yeah you're right; I would be doing something about it. She was attacked by that girl Megan, for no reason other than she doesn't like her. Tyler didn't do a damn thing to her." I smiled a little at my dad defending me; to bad my mom wasn't happy to hear any of this.

"Oh, so you're saying that it's okay for her to go up and get into another fight with this girl? It could end up worse than it did this time Dean."

"No, I'm not saying it's okay. What I'm saying is that I understand why she'd be so angry."

"Ugh, you're unbelievable. You do realize you saying that just gave her the okay, right?"

"I highly doubt my opinion on the whole thing is going to sway her one way or the other. Your opinion won't either, if she's as much like me as you say she is then she'd going to do whatever she wants as far as handling this situation." My dad put his crossed arms on the table, looking like he had won.

"She still lives in my house Dean and just because you had to grow up and be an adult at a young age doesn't mean she does."

"Okay," I threw my hands up. "I'm out; I'm not listening to this anymore. So much for a nice family breakfast, which would be great since you know I have my _whole_ family here but I guess I'm asking for too much." I moved to stand up, but my dad went nowhere.

"Dean don't move, where are you going Tyler?"

"Away from here, I'm listening to you two fight about something so stupid." I looked into the booth behind me, finding it empty. I climbed on my seat and hopped over the back to get around my dad. "I'll see you later; let me know when you're all done so I can come back."

"Tyler, come on." Dean said as I reached the door.

"Tyler how are you going to get home?" My mom asked.

"I'll call Jack!" I shot over my shoulder as I walked out into the warm august morning air.

I pulled out my phone as I walked in the direction of Richie's, waiting for him to answer. "Hey, it's me. I'm on my way down now, I should be there soon."

After about a twenty minute walk I was entering Richie's body shop. I winced a little when I had seen my baby on a lift, not only because she was smashed all over but because there were a couple of the guys doing some work. I appreciate the effort but having someone touch my car other than myself made me a bit nervous. I nodded my thanks and went into Richie's office.

"Hey, you're looking good? Before you say anything, they're just going over it. Taking away what's really junk and putting things that might be able to be salvaged. The damage isn't as bad as you'd think, mostly cosmetic."

I let out a sigh of relief. "That actually makes me feel a lot better; I thought I'd be replacing everything. My mind was making it worse than it really was I guess."

Richie nodded, leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. "Clearly; I don't think I've ever seen you so angry before. I think you saw her take one it and then your mind just filled in the pieces but elaborating a little bit. So where are your parents? What do they have to say about the whole thing?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about them right now. Just tell me anything else you know about those girls, I'm going to Rachael's house tonight and I need you know _everything_ you have in case our little friend decides to pop up or follows me. In case you haven't noticed I sort of fit the profile of the missing girls."

Richie let out a sigh. "Yeah, and that's why you should just go home to your mom and your dad. This whole thing is a bad idea Ty."

I shook my head, always a stubborn one even if I knew someone else is right. "Tell me, don't tell me doesn't make a difference I'm going in anyway. It just might be a little better if I had more info; I'm assuming you've been doing some research since it doesn't look like you've left since everything happened the other day."

"Yeah, I did." I just stared at him, waiting for him to pull out a file I knew he was making up. "Alright, fine but don't come crying to me when this thing comes straight for you."

"I won't, just show me what you have."

* * *

"Great. Now look at what you did." Megan sighed, glaring at me.

"Hey I didn't do a damn thing. You started all this, remember when you had said it was my fault for her wanting to go and beat the shit out of that girl. Which she should."

"So you _do_ think its okay for her to do that?"

"Yes, okay I do think its okay for her got and make sure this girl doesn't mess with her again." I waved my hand to the waitress for the check.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ you do Dean, why wouldn't you!"

"See this," I motioned between the two of us. "This is why she took off. It's not my fault or _your_ fault. It's the both of us, Meg. And it's always going to be like this. And you know why it's always going to be like this?"

"Because you're a stubborn ass who always has to be right?"

I grabbed the bill as the waitress put it down, pulling money from my pocket and throwing it on to the table as I stood up. "No, because I really don't know how I can ever forgive you from taking my daughter away from me in the middle of the night. I don't even know _if_ I can forgive you Meg."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Again a bit short, I think, but I don't want to get too carried away and feel like there are too many things going on in this chapter.**

**READ. ENJOY. REVIEW =D**

**Lots of Love and Thanks for read and sticking with me**

**- Jenna  
**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:**** Most of the stuff doesn't not belong to me.**

_**Where Have I Been?**_

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

I stayed at Richie's for a few hours, well past the sun going down, trying to pull more out of the research then was possible. There wasn't really anything there, just basically a few stats that could confirm there was a demon playing around in town but nothing really solid. Bottom line; we weren't 100% sure if it was a demon or something else.

"Ugh!" I was starting to get frustrated at all the lack of info our info had, shouldn't we have had something at least even if it was the smallest bit of information. "This is ridiculous, how is it possible to have so much shit here but have no answers? I'd like to know what I walking into before I go anywhere and risk my neck."

"There's always the option of spending a nice quiet night at home with your family and Jack." Richie said from behind his desk.

I turned and just glared at him. "How many times does that make it? Nine?"

He shrugged, sitting up in his seat and resting his elbow on his desk. "Don't know; a few. Just mean I'm trying to make a point, I don't want you to go out there if I'm not there with you or someone else who can help watch your back."

"With me? Who says you're coming with me Richie?" I stood up, reaching for my bag that sat to the side of the table I was working at.

"Well your sure as hell aren't going in alone, I don't want you there at all but I figure it's better someone go with you then you go off on your own."

"And now we're up to ten. Look I appreciate it but I don't need a baby sitter, I know how to do my job without getting myself killed."

"You're too young to see this as your job, Tyler." Richie stood, following me to the door. "You getting killed isn't what I'm worried about. If this is a demon we don't know what it's doing to these girls; killing them, using them, collecting them. It could be anything and if you go missing next what am I supposed to tell your mom?"

"I don't know, that I went camping for the weekend with some friends."

Richie crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at me sternly. "Oh because you just suddenly had the urge to sleep out in the woods. She'd _never_ find something wrong with that, big problem with that thought though, what happens when the weekend is over and your still not home?"

I let out a sigh, pausing with my hand on the door knob. "Fine I won't go tonight, you don't have to worry about what to say if something goes wrong. But I'm going as soon as soon we get a better idea of what's going on, we need answers especially whether these girls are alive or dead."

He just smiled at me and nodded, happy I had actually let him win an argument for once. "Good, now why don't you head on home and we'll revisit this whole thing when we know more."

I glared back a Richie. "Smile all you want Richie, enjoy your victory while it last cause this is the only thing you're going to win. You know how stubborn I can be so don't think for one second I'm going to give up so easily next time. You didn't win really, you just have the lead." I turned the door knob and walked out, leaving Richie alone in his office to, hopefully, do dome more work on this case.

I went down the three steps that lead me away from his office and out to the garage, most of the guys were gone only one or two still their using the lifts for some side work. Richie knew how tight money was for everyone and he could only pay his guys so much so to help compensate a little he let them use the lift and anything else in the shop they might need to pull in some extra cash. I walked out of the large open door and in to the vast parking lot which had a couple cars waiting for repairs, including my own. Even with the state my car was in, I was still able to come out with a smile on my face.

Leaning against the front fender of my poor car was a goofy grinned Jack. I felt like it had been awhile since I saw him, usually we'll see each other everyday and hang out all day but I hadn't seen him since they kicked him out of the hospital at 5 o'clock the day before. I ran toward him, starting off with a short skip, leaping into his opening arms. I threw my arms around his neck and felt his wrap around my waist, pulling me tight against him as he lifted me off the ground slightly.

"I hate not seeing you for a full day you know." I said to him, still holding on to him. It past 10 now, so too many hours had past since I saw him last and I was not a fan. It's not that I'm clingy, he can do what ever he wants with who ever he wants, _whenever_ he wants without feeling like he need permission. He's my best friend and we've always been stuck to each other like glue.

I heard and felt his laugh, rumbling against my body causing me to laugh lightly. "I know I don't like it either, I was worried about you too." Jack pulled back, leaning against my car again keeping his hand on my hips. "Your dad told me everything was okay and that they just wanted to keep you over night for observation but it was hard leaving you in the hospital. It's not like you were alone or anything I mean you parents were both there and Sam went back after he gave me and Ryan a ride home, but I still wanted to be there with you. It wasn't the same just being told everything was okay, I wanted to see it all for myself you know?"

I laced my fingers together at the base of his neck, smiling softly at him. "I get it, _seeing is believing_ kind of thing right? I like to actually see things before I believe them too, I can't put my faith into much. Maybe you and my parents but that's different, I trust you guys."

"Even your dad? I mean not that you shouldn't but you _did_ just meet him like 32 hours ago, you don't really know the kind of person he is or what he wants. I like him, at least from what I've see of him I like, but still."

I rolled my eyes, pulling my hands from his neck and crossing my arms over my chest. "He's my _dad_ Jack, he hasn't given me any reason not to trust him and he won't. It's just a gut feeling kind of thing, it's not like he's going to hurt me and you don't know him either so what makes you think I shouldn't trust him?"

Jack's head lolled back as he let out a sigh. "I'm not saying you _shouldn't_ trust him, I'm saying take it one step at a time. I love that's you feel so close to him so soon but I'm pretty sure he only ended up here by chance, I don't want to see what happens when you get close to him or really bond with him and he has to leave."

"He leaves, he'll come back. I'm not moving anytime soon, at least as far as I know. Stop thinking the worst is going to happen, be positive for one Jackie."

"It's not me being negative," He said, sounding like he was pouting a little. "I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt by your own dad. You just found him and I don't want to see you loose him just as quickly as you got him back. That's it."

I stood up on my tip toes, putting my hands to the side of Jack's face. "Thank you." I said before kissing him lightly. "Come on it's late, walk me home?"

Jack reached out, taking hold of my hand as we started to walk down the road. "Yes dear."

After walking out of the diner and leaving Megan behind I just got in the car and drove. There was no destination in my mind, seeing how I couldn't really have one not knowing the area too well, I just need to get away for a little while. I swung past the body shop Tyler's car was stashed at just in time to see her walking inside then I kept driving. I wasn't there to baby-sit her, she wanted space so she was going to get as much space and time as she wanted, it was just luck that that's where she ended up. I was checking on her car which I saw on up on a lift with a few guys around it.

I ended up pulling in to a small park with a creek flowing out into a medium sized lake. I parked at the edge of the grass and got out of the car, walking up to a bench that sat right where the creek met the lake water. I sat down, hand shove in the pockets of my jacket, just looking out at the water sparkling as it kicked up with each wave.

There was never a second that went by where I didn't think about Tyler, so yeah I was mad at Megan and I was sure I would be for a long time. But could I _really_ never forgive her? I still loved her, there was no one in the world like her. She's smart, funny, gorgeous, fiery, passionate, independent, determined. It could be the absolute worst day of your entire life and she can make you forget it in an instant. She was talented, I've heard her sing, I've seen her dance. She the most amazing woman I've ever known. Anything she wants she get, just setting her mind on one thing and goes for it.

I would be mad for a long time, but I think I could work with it maybe push it to the side. I had no intention of leave the town my daughter was in, not now that I found her. I could walk into her life then just walk out. So maybe I could forgive Megan again, maybe we could be a real family again. Maybe.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter moves a bit slow I think, but it's okay. It's not really an important chapter I don't think. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY! =D**

**Jenna**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:**** Most of the stuff doesn't not belong to me.**

_**Where Have I Been?**_

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

After about a twenty minute argument, Richie finally told me about the missing girls. Too bad it wasn't really anything I hadn't already known, all he had was something that could be a possible connection other than the age. It looked like all the girls so far had gone to the same party at some frat house, if they were being targeted than it looked like I was in the clear as far as becoming a victim. Thankfully that little fact got Richie off my back and he let up on making excuses about me going to look at Rachel's house. Which turned out to be another bust, whatever it was that attacked her at the house, showed no sign of ever being there. There didn't even look like there was anyone living in the house anymore, her parents just up and left.

I walked down the road a little before calling Jack; I gave him a short version of my parent's diner outburst and asked that he come pick me up. I was in a bit of an odd location, somewhere I normally wouldn't ever be found but to get around that I just said to Jack that I needed to go for a walk after the glimpse of family drama and looking at my car. I sat on the curb until I saw a black Chevy Silverado pull up in front of me.

* * *

"Why are we sitting out here again?"

"Because, Dean, we need to see if anyone is home before we start to lurk around their house."

From where I sat the place looked totally dead, I'd bust in there without a second thought but doing things like that is usually what got me in trouble. Thank god for Sam sometime I guess, his thought process was what kept me out of jail half the time. Mine, if I even really had one other than 'let's go', was what gets me almost killed every other day.

Steak outs have always been the worst part of the job, especially after a long day and today was no exception. The blow out between Meg and me was enough to stress me out but it all happening with Tyler there made it worse. I just walked into this girl's life again and now one of the first things that happen when she's with me is a fight, essentially about her, with her mother.

While Sam gazed into the house of this things latest victim, I leaned back in the driver seat and closed my eyes. "Look away Sammy, I can't keep my eyes on a dark house for more than five minutes."

Sure enough, no more than ten minute after I close my eyes, Sam nudges me telling me to open my eyes. "Dude, get up there's someone coming out of the house."

"Where?" I sat up looking out the window, seeing nothing around the house.

"Right side there, coming from the back yard. Looks like a young girl; it's not that Rachel girl who's supposed to me living here is it?"

I leaned forward, feeling like I'd fall right out of the car, to get a better look at the figure walking from the back of this house we'd been scoping out all night. She walked around to the front of the house and onto the sidewalk, stopping for a second under a street light. I watched her put something in her back pocket, looking very similar to the EMF reader I kept in my own pocket, and putting what looked like a flash light. She pulled something else out of her front pocket, turning her heard to the side before putting it to her ear. After a few minutes a black truck pulled up and the girl climbed in and left.

"Sam, that defiantly wasn't Rachel; that was Tyler and I think that was Jack in the truck that just picked her up."

"What was Tyler doing here after 11?"

"I have no clue but we better get back to the house before her because I sure as hell plan on finding out what she was doing."

* * *

"Hey babe," He leaned over kissing me just as I hoped into the truck. "Rough day?"

"The whole thing was so stupid; I don't know what happened between them all that time ago for them to be at each other's throats within a few minutes. The weird thing was my dad seemed mad at my mom and my mom just seemed like she was guilty of something. She gets really defensive when she does something wrong that she regrets, she covers up by fighting with someone."

"I'm sure it's just something stupid, they haven't seen each other in almost 15 years right? There's bound to be some tension after a separation of that length."

I nodded numbly. "Yeah, I guess so but it'd be nice if they didn't go at it in front of me. Give me one day of piece with my dad in town, a man I don't even remember ever seeing. I think she'd afraid I'm going to leave her and want to live with him and my uncle."

"Would you? Leave I mean, whether it's to live with your dad or on your own, would you leave?"

"Well, at some point I'll leave yeah but not anytime soon. Why are you worried I'll leave you all alone with just Ryan?"

Jack laughed lightly, glancing over at me with a soft smile. "A little yeah."

"If I decide to go anywhere anytime soon I promise I'll let you know."

"Well, as long as you're okay with it I'm coming with you if you go anyway. I mean you'll need someone to get you out of trouble with your temper."

We pulled up to my house and I noticed my dad's car in the driveway. "That's a good sign I guess right?" Jack shrugged as we both got out of his truck.

He came around, closing my door, and walked me up to my front door. I said my goodbyes to him then walked inside expecting to see my mom sitting on the couch with a scowl, but when I walked in the place was dark except for a glow coming from our spare room where I'd guessed my dad or uncle was sleeping.

"Tyler?" I heard my dad's voice speaking in a low tone, obviously trying to be quiet. Then I saw a shadow moving in the doorway and heard his footsteps walking toward the hall. "It is you; could you come here for a second, I need to talk to you about something."

"It's kind of late, I wanna get to bed now and wake up early tomorrow to start working on my car. I could probably have it back to the way it was in two weeks; it's not really all that bad."

He stepped out in to the hall, walking up to me. "It shouldn't take that long, I need to do it while your mom it asleep." He looked up stairs as if she was standing at the top listening.

"Can't we do it tomorrow? She'd working in the morning and won't be home until after six, I'm really tired."

My dad shook his head, walking back to his room. "This isn't something that can wait Tyler, come on." I sighed, rolling my eyes and followed him to his room. "Close the door please." He stood in the middle of the room with his back to me; it was kind of unnerving not knowing what he had wanted to talk with me about. "Where'd you go after the diner?"

"I went to check out my car, I didn't get the best look at it the other day I wanted to go back to day and actually look at the damage the was done."

"And after you were done there, what did you do?"

"I went for a walk then met up with Jack." This was not a conversation I wanted to have, I can lie better than a Politian but I hated to lie to people I cared about. Those lies almost always fell apart.

I watched my dad's body tense a little as he wiped a hand across his face. "Where did you walk?"

"I don't know just around a little, I didn't' cross state lines or anything."

"You couldn't have been at the body shop that long right? How long of a walk did you take?"

"Why do I feel like I should have my lawyer present?"

"Why are you dodging the question?"

"Why are you even asking the question?"

"Still dodging Tyler."

My dad and I had a short stare down; he knew something, I don't know how he knew anything but he did. "Did you go to Richie's to check up on my or something?"

"No, I was…it doesn't matter what I was doing, I'm asking you what you were doing. And I'd like to hear the truth this time, no bull shit lies about going for a walk. You didn't go for a walk just to end up on Maple Wood Lane, that's nowhere _near_ the shop where your car it at. What were you doing there?"

"Me? This is my town; I'll go where I please. Why were _you_ there?"

"I was driving home after dropping Sam off at the hotel."

Damn, Maple Wood was the fastest way back to the house from the only hotel we had here. "Why is Sam staying at a hotel?"

"He wanted to give the three of us some family time before he's really around too much. Answer my question, Tyler. I saw you walking out from a house there, what were you doing?"

Specifics. Damn, he saw me but he didn't need to know why I was really there; why would I be there? There's no reason for me to ever be there, ever. There were clearly no parties tonight on that street, I had no friends that lived there of course he didn't know that but that was something easily verified. There was something in his eyes; it was just a glimpse of something he was hiding from me or at least trying to. It was worry, something he was worried about but didn't want to tell me.

"Why don't you just spit out the question you're dying to ask me? You know the answer."

"Why were you walking out from behind Rachel Milton's house tonight? A girl who's gone missing along with four other girls around the same age and description."

"I was looking for something."

"Can I see what's in your back pocket?"

I hesitated for short second before pulling out the device from my pocket and handing it to his out stretched hand. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "What are you doing with this Tyler?"

"What do you think?"

"Tyler this isn't a game or something to do when you're bored with what's going on in town, this is serious. You could get hurt or killed. Do you even _know_ what happened to Rachel?"

"Yeah, a demon."

"And can you handle a demon? Each one is different Tyler; yeah they all end up wanting the same end but the all work differently. Some have rules others are beyond any rules or laws set. What if you walked into that house and ran right into whatever is doing this? How would you handle yourself? Do you have any weapons on you?"

"Well…no but I would have figured something out."

"First mistake Ty; you have to make sure you're prepared for almost anything." My dad stepped back, falling onto the bed. "How did this even happen? Your mother left to keep this from happening."

All I could do was shrug; I honestly didn't know how it happened. "It just kind of…did, I never went looking for it. Some weird things were happening at the shop while I was there; Richie took care of it and was kind of forced into telling me what happened."

"When this happen?"

"Less than a year ago and no, mom has no idea."

"Less than a year and you're scoping out a victims house alone. I like Richie less and less."

"He was determined to keep me out of there; I thought there would have been something he missed."

"You realize you're done right? There is no way I'm letting you continue to work jobs like this, you were supposed to have a normal life your mom and I never wanted you to have any part in this kind of life."

"You can't just walk into my life and tell me what to do with it."

"I've lost too many people because of what I've always done, I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you too."

The only hunter I've ever known was Richie, he never talked about losing anyone. I wasn't stupid of course it happened but it was like I had blinders on about it, nothing would happen to me I wasn't in that deep. But that's was people say about anything dangerous they're doing.

"Okay, but I need to help in some way I mean I know these people I was in school with Rachel."

"Fine, any info you can find would help but nothing where you'll need any weapons at all. Just books and the computer."

"Research, I can do that."

"If you're mom finds out about any of this she's going to kill me you realize that right?"

"She won't find out, just this one job then I forget about all of this."

It was a deal he wasn't thrilled about but one he was willing to accept, one job than I'd be done; that simple. Besides, it wasn't like I was doing any of the dangerous life threatening parts of it.

**TBC**

* * *

**No notes today (:**

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY. =D **

**Jenna**


End file.
